The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device having reduced brightness variation and a method of manufacturing the same.
A self-luminous organic electroluminescence element (hereafter referred to as “an organic luminescence element”) is expected as a flat-panel display device, or for lighting of a liquid crystal display device.
In general, an upper part transparent electrode of an organic luminescence element is used as a common electrode. Thus, a current of a whole panel flows through the upper part transparent electrode, and thereby each of luminescence elements produces luminescence. Therefore, in the case where a transparent conducive film having a high resistance is used as the upper part transparent electrode, variation of applied voltage is induced in a pixel composed of an organic luminescence element at the circumference part of the panel near a power source, and a pixel composed of an organic luminescence element at the central part of the panel, by wiring resistance of the upper part transparent electrode, resulting in generation of brightness variation.
In JP-A-2001-230086 and JP-A-2003-288994, there is described that, in an organic electroluminescence display device, an auxiliary wiring is formed mainly at the lower part of an upper part transparent electrode. In addition, it is also described that the auxiliary wiring is formed at the upper part of the upper part transparent electrode.